


My way home is through you

by Theboyofmanyfandoms



Series: My way home is through you [1]
Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Frankie Way, Genderbending, Gerard has a wife but is in love with Frankie, Slow Romance, Teacher Frank, Teacher Gerard, Teacher/Teacher, femFrank!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboyofmanyfandoms/pseuds/Theboyofmanyfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way thought he had the perfect life, a wife that he loves and  a two year old that he adores, not to mention his dream job at one of the most prestigious high schools in the country. He thought his life was perfect until he set eyes on Frankie Iero . the new art teacher and from the moment he set eyes on the petite beauty his world has never been the same.  Not only was Frank beautiful but she had to be the most amazing artist he has ever seen and that seems to complicate him more as he finds himself drawn towards her the more he gets to know her and suddenly Gerard realizes that his world isn't as perfect as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My way home is through you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Frerard story and also my first Fem one as well. Feedback and future ideas would be much appreciated.

It was an early Friday morning when Gerard walked through the school and a small smile lit up his features as he looked around the hallway and looked up at all the decorations the students have been working on for the past week or two. It was Valentines day and that meant the Valentines day ball which Gerard was excited for. It was going to be fairly extravagant but then again all of their dances were since he was teaching at an prestigious school but none of that seemed to matter, what mattered was the students. He took his job seriously even though he was a laid back guy and he often let his students know that they could come and talk to him if they needed anything and he took pride in being the coolest teacher there, or so he has been told on a few occasions.

 

He often got lost in thought as he wondered through the hallways but as his eyes landed upon an unfamiliar banner hanging above the hallways he was confused but that didn't stop his eyes from running over every little intricate design then he looked over at the name that was signed in the corner of it. Frankie Iero, it read and he wondered if the person that made the banner was an artist but before he could think even further he heard a booming voice coming from down the hallway and he looked up to see his boss with an unfamiliar female besides him. She was admittedly gorgeous and Gerard couldn't take his eyes off her even though he should look away, he should really look away he couldn't stop thinking about the way that her Misfits shirt seemed to fit her perfectly then his eyes inevitability roamed down to her jeans that seemed to fit just as perfectly as her shirt did then those boots. He didn't know why but he as always had a thing for females in thigh high boots and to say she looked good was an understatement.

 

Once again he got lost in thought but this time it was about a completely different subject and before he could bring himself to reality again he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his boss. He smiled a little bit before he looked over towards the girl and waved shyly.

 

" This is Gerard, our music teacher and I am sure he would be glad to show you around." Bob volunteered him automatically but he really did not mind. "This is Frankie." he added and Gerard's eyes looked up at the banner hanging from the walls back towards the girl who was somewhat blushing next to Bob. " She will will be our new art teacher and she was also the one who created the wonderful banner for tonight's dance." he beamed before looking down at Gerard with a stern expression. " I can trust that you will show her around and make her feel welcomed ?" Bob asked and without hesitation he nodded his head and watched his boss walk off without another word.

 

Gerard turned towards Frankie and offered her his hand with a small smile. " I really want to congratulate you on the banner, the design is amazing and I will be happy to show you around the school. I got lost at least five times on my first day so don't worry about it." he chuckled and for the first time he noticed how beautiful Frankie's eyes were or how soft her lips looked and he could almost feel himself leaning towards her to kiss them to find out then he blinked his yes and looked down. He had a wife and a two year old child, he shouldn't be thinking like this but something about Frankie already drew him in. He stepped back and smiled when he heard Frankie starting to speak.

 

" Aren't you quite the gentleman." Frankie teased and looked Gerard up and down, taking in each article of clothing before he looked back into Gerard's eyes. To say he looked good in a suit would be an understatement but as her eyes fell down to his hand and saw a ring her smile fell a little bit before she quickly replaced it with a grin. Of coarse he was married she though, he was very attractive and dressed nicely plus he seemed to be a really caring guy with a great job, she would definitely marry him if she had the chance. She nibbled on her lower lip at her own thoughts, she really needed to calm them down since she really did no need to start crushing on a coworker and a married one at that.

 

" I guess you could say I am." Gerard grinned and started to walk down the hallway, motioning for Frankie to follow him so she wouldn't get lost, he would definitely get yelled at for losing the new teacher. He chuckled quietly at the thought and before he could speak up again Frankie grinned and nudged him playfully.

 

" I don't think i will get as lost as you." Frankie retorted and gave Gerard her most dazzling smirk before reaching up to fix his tie that was a bit crooked. " Either loosen it up a bit or fix it." she lectured before deciding upon loosening his tie up. She patted his shoulder afterwords and looked around the halls before looking at the large paintings of famous people that covered the halls. She looked around to see the decorations the students made and smiled, seeing that some of them had some real talent while others had real effort put into it. At first she didn't think she would belong in such a prestige school but as she continued to look around she felt oddly comfortable or maybe it was the way Gerard hovered near her that gave her the sense of security in a new place.

 

Gerard playfully scowled at her before nudging her back gently . " I didn't have a tour guide my first day." he spoke in mock offence before he stopped and looked down at Frankie before he opened the door to one of the classrooms, door 301. " This would be my classroom, filled with musical instruments, desks and papers and most of the time students." he chuckled before he switched the light on to reveal the large classroom that was decorated with band posters, guitars and old time music albums . " I see you have a great taste in music." he added before clearing off his desk so they would have a place to sit. He hopped up on the desk before patting the seat next to him for Frankie to sit down.

 

" As do you. The Misfits have to be my favorite band but The Smashing pumpkins aren't to far behind though." Frankie beamed and looked around the classroom and couldn't help but to admire how the class was decorated. Gerard was tall, handsome, obviously smart, charming and he had great music taste. Oh yea she was definitely in trouble but that didn't stop her from leaning against Gerard with a shy smile. " Your room is really nice. Maybe you will have to help me decorate my own classroom once I get settled into it." she giggled quietly before looking up again.

 

" I will help you decorate the room if you help me decorate for the ball tonight. " Gerard smirked a little bit and even though despite his previous words he would help her organize her classroom anyways. He found himself scooting closer to Frankie and he felt that weird feeling in his stomach he hasn't felt in a while. He loved his wife but there was something new and exciting about Frankie. Before Gerard could say anything else the bell rang and Frankie hopped off of his desk.

" I'll see you later Mr. Way." Frankie winked before heading towards her own classroom after she waved and made her way through the hallway, navigating the busy halls until she found her way to her class. She opened up the door nervously and walked in, greeting the class and wrote her name on the board but all she could think about at the moment was the handsome music teacher.


End file.
